Underneath Your Love
by J'adore Lea
Summary: Hotch comes to a point where he is tied between reuniting with an old love as well as connecting with a new one. Hotch & JJ pairing later on in the story.
1. Prologue

_This is the Prologue to my new story "__Underneath Your Love__"; I really hope that you all enjoy this! I've had this idea to write this story for months, but I just didn't know how to put it into words. And now it has finally came to me, hopefully I can get you all hooked. _

_This is a little introduction to the character that I've made up; if you guys keep reading you'll see the relationship she has with the one and only SSA Aaron Hotchner! _

_You'll always catch a smile on her face when you first meet her, while her laugh hypnotises you. It doesn't matter if you're funny or not, you'll always be capable of putting a smile on her angelic face. She's in love with the idea of being in love because her mother always told her that "love" is the most important thing in life. But as for her father, he feels like he failed to show her too._

_However, she often feels sad and heart ache. She'll quickly say how tired she is, but that's to cover up and hide how sad and broken she feels every day. The emptiness she feels from her family and the ones around her has reflected and damaged who she is. The one she used to turn to is no longer there. And the ones she needs more than ever, sent her away._

_From what her father remembers, she desires sweets. She loves her chocolate; especially chocolate ice cream. Due to her love for chocolate, she's often teased about her long and rich brown hair that falls down to her lower back; just like her mother. She swings her hair quite too often, switching it from one side to the other until she feels comfortable. She likes to put her hands in between her legs, facing inward, to cover her scars - scared that someone might see. Her most common position when sitting down is crossing her legs. She slouches a lot, & daydreams when she shouldn't. _

_She writes a lot about everything. About what she sees, feels, felt, and whom she hopes to see again._ _Whatever she's thinking, she will always look for something to write on and to write with, scared that she'll lose her train of thought._

_He likes it when she smiles. From the moment the cracks her soft smile, for that second, she's not in tears, she's not harming herself, she's not making mischief_. _She's peaceful and even if she doesn't mean it, that smile holds more potential than she realizes. It just hasn't hit her yet. _

_She's beautiful, dangerous, but I love her._ _And she needs to see that._ _She needs to see how much love people are willing to give her, if only she'll take it. _


	2. Chapter 1

Her thick, brown hair was in a bun, she wanted her eyes to pop out, so she put on extra mascara and wore a little more foundation than usual. Arianna stepped into the whole "girly" stage a couple of months ago when boys started noticing her, so she came to an agreement that she wanted to take advantage of her beauty.

The 15 year old did believe she was beautiful, only because she was constantly told that she's the spitting image of her mother who was said to be gorgeous to anyone who knew her. Her mother's name was Hailey, a woman who raised her until she was 13, and in those short yet sweet thirteen years, Arianna learned that her mother loved her so much that she did anything to protect her, that's what she loved the most about her. Arianna knew her mom loved her more than anything, so Arianna made sure she did everything to make her mom proud. She was put into the best schools, was on the soccer team for her age group and took piano lessons on the weekends. But, her ultimate passion was dancing; her mom loved to dance and that's how she picked up the talent. Hailey knew how to connect her body with the music and add emotion into her moves, Arianna thought her mom was the best dancer in the world and she wanted to be just like her.

But those days were over; she never wanted to think about dancing ever again. If her mom wasn't here to motivate her in dancing, then nothing will.

"Excuse me; do you know where I can get a taxi?" She asked one of the workers at the airport.

"If you take a left and follow those signs, it'll take you straight outside and you'll see over a dozen taxi cabs waiting." Said the guy who looked about 19 years old, in a navy blue uniform.

"Okay, cool." She turned away from him and picked up a luggage, then hopelessly stared at the other four. At times like this, she wished someone was with her to at least help her. Arianna loved her independence; as an only child that quality comes naturally. But there were moments where she had a sibling or at least a cousin she was close with.

"How about I help you with those, are you here alone?" The same guy asked. Arianna felt a sudden relieve.

"Yeah unfortunately, I am." Arianna said as the guy picked up two of her luggages, she hoped that they weren't too heavy.

"I'm Dennis Grey, I only tell my name to people who are here alone, especially kids, just in case they get lost or anything." He flashed a smile at Arianna.

"Eh… thanks. I'm Arianna." She avoided eye contact, she was never comfortable giving out her name for personal reasons."

"Hey, no last name?" She could tell that Dennis was smiling.

"Hotchner."

Today wasn't one of those days where the sky was blue and the sun was shining. It was windy and the rain was coming down harder than ever. It may not look like it but Aaron is one of those people who thought that the weather plays an effect on your mood. He felt like the paper work was boring everyone in the office to death, time felt slow and lunch wasn't satisfying to anyone. So, he thought it was the perfect day to let everyone go home early, when he glanced over to the clock it was 8:05PM.

That was considered early in his books.

As he rose from his chair and gathered up the stuff he was planning on taking home, he heard someone walk into the room.

"Hotch; do you plan on going home anytime soon?" The familiar voice caused him to look up and look at his best friend; Agent David Rossi.

"Actually, I was planning on letting everyone go home early. It looks bad out there and I want everyone safe at home before it gets late." He said as he set his brief case onto his desk. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Wait a minute, were you serious about letting us go home early? Hotch, it's freaken eight o'clock, that's nowhere near early." David said, and as usual, he was right.

"At least I thought about it, when was the last time you were home by nine?" Hotch arched an eyebrow.

"That is none of your business, and it's not important right now. I just think that you should head home right now, you live the furthest of us all and the roads look uh… pretty bad." David said without looking Hotch in the eyes. Hotch knew that Rossi was hiding something, but he was too tired to question him. After all, Rossi could be going insane and he didn't want to be here to witness it.

"I'll see you in the morning, Rossi. Let the team know that they can all call it a night." Hotch half-smiled at the one man he trusted with his life and dashed out of the room. As a matter of fact, he was pretty anxious to get home early for once.

Rossi sat in his car for more than 10 minutes, staring at his cell phone, looking at the phone call he received over an hour ago. Every now and then, he heard people exiting the parking lot, before he knew it; he was the only one there. But he didn't give a damn; there was something more important and astonishing to his best interest.

The fact that his God-daughter was home, again.

**Approximately, two hours before:**

When he received the phone call earlier that evening, the number was strange but yet he still picked it up. He figured that whoever was calling him had a solid reason to.

"Agent Rossi" The words came out naturally since it was always the first thing that came out of his mouth when he answers the phone at work.

"Uncle David? Is that you, wow it's so good to hear your voice." The voice on the other end sounded relieved, yet shaky.

The only person who called him Uncle Rossi was his twenty year old niece and eighteen year old nephew, but he hasn't spoken to them in years or given them his new number. So the only person who was left was, Aaron's little girl, Arianna.

"Listen, I don't have much time because I'm using a payphone and they might cut me off any minute but I need to know that my father is in town and not on some crazy business trip." Her voice sounded more mature than the last time they spoke. Then again, that was nearly two years ago.

"Arianna, is that you? Honey, where are you and please tell me you're safe." Dave finally spoke.

"Uncle Davey, I'm safe and I'm at the airport. I couldn't take being away from home anymore and despite everything, I needed to come back. You have to understand and please don't be mad at me for leaving boarding school in London. I know that you paid for expenses over there but I couldn't deal with all of th—"The line went dead, causing Rossi to go into an instant panic.

"Arianna?! Damnit, what kind of crappy payphones do they have at those airports?!" Before Rossi could say everything else that was on his mind, he heard a knock at the door. "Come in," He groaned.

"Sir, I wasn't sure if you finished the files that I put on your desk this morning but it's getting late and I wanted to know if you were staying back." Penelope walked in, could he tell her what just happened? Of course not, the right person must know about this first; Hotch.

"Kitten, I have to go find Hotch. Is he still here?" Rossi got up from his seat and took his phone, maybe she'll call back.

"Um, I saw his light on so I'm guessing he's still here. Then again, when has Hotch ever left before us?" She smirked, but Rossi was already out of the room.


End file.
